


No Turning Back

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, D/s implied, Fledgling Vampire!Sam, Hierarchy, Incest, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It’s time to feed, and Sam cannot wait.





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Creature AU Square for my SPN Poly Bingo Card

Sam woke up slowly, trying to curl his body up even tighter as light poured in. He hissed, fangs elongating as he closed his eyes.

“You’re just a fledgling, you’ll get used to it,” said a soothing voice. “Come out now, little one. Come join us in the night.”

Sam hissed once again, going to nestle back into his coffin. He had been a new vampire for a couple of months now, the outbreak finally reaching him and his brother. He’s not sure where Dean is; Dean’s probably been picked up by a different coven. Hopefully Benny’s coven. Sam’s own coven were two brothers, Michael and Lucifer Milton. There was a third, Gabriel, but he ran off before the outbreak could reach him. Sam and Dean had done the same.

“You need to feed,” the soothing voice coaxed. “Mickey, dim the lights! He’s still sensitive to them.”

The lights dimmed and Sam blinked his eyes open, staring into icy blue depths and a sardonic smile.

“There’s our little one,” he said with obvious affection, and Sam smiled. He leaned up out of his coffin with a soft groan and met Lucifer’s lips. The three of them falling into bed happened quite naturally, as was natural for covens to do. Reproduction may not be necessary, but urges were still prominent. Just because they’ve been stripped of their humanity doesn’t mean that they couldn’t fall in love, fuck, be with others.

Lucifer smiled and cupped the back of Sam’s head tenderly as the soft footsteps of Michael approached them.

The kiss broke and Sam felt drunk and heady from Lucifer’s kiss. Although that could be because of another reason.

“Are you hungry, little one?” Michael asked softly, tucking chestnut curls away from Sam’s face.

“Famished,” Sam replied, leaning into his coven leader’s touch with a soft purr.

A pleased growl emitted from Michael’s throat and he nodded. “There’s one for each of us,” he told them. “Do not drain them dry. We’ll feed them and make sure their blood counts are up before feeding again.”

Lucifer and Sam nodded as Sam clambered out of his coffin. Lucifer immediately wrapped a possessive arm around Sam’s waist and Sam gave him a look as they started to follow Michael.

“You have to share with him, you know,” Sam reminded him.

“Oh, I know,” Lucifer said, squeezing Sam tighter to him. “But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“That’s not what you said last night, Lucifer,” Sam teased. “In fact you love watching me with Michael.”

Lucifer snorted, but there was a smirk in his eyes.

Three women, humans still, were waiting for them. They all looked eager to be fed from. Vampiric saliva was like a drug, one that they enjoyed. It was an addiction harder to break than any other drug in the world. Sam had been fed from a couple of times. He knew the high that these women were on.

Michael selected first, a dark haired woman with pale skin and almost an innocent, little girl quality to him. Jealousy curled in Sam’s stomach as he watched the human flirt with his coven leader.

Lucifer selected his, a woman with straw colored hair and blue eyes as bright as his own, although Lucifer’s were darker, more predatory, and he had wasted no time with flirtations.

“Looks like it’s just you and me then, pretty boy,” the third woman, a brunette with tanned skin purred.

“I guess,” Sam smiled, tugging her closer.

She bared her neck slowly and Sam growled, his fangs growing out and he gave in to his hunger. He knew that as a younger vampire, he required more blood than his covenmates, but he also knew they’d pull him off when it was time. He hadn’t learned that restraint yet. He will, in time.

The outbreak had been around for two years. Lucifer and Michael were some of the first infected. Sam’s not sure how he managed to avoid it up until a couple months ago, but now, he’s not sure if he could ever go back to being human.

Tangy, coppery, with a hint of salt and he could taste the life within her. It tasted so good, he didn’t want to stop feeding…

“That’s enough, Sam,” Michael said, taking Sam by his shaggy hair and pulling his head back.

Sam snarled, baring his fangs drenched in blood at his coven leader. Michael just looked amused. “I know, Sam,” he murmured. “I know.”

Lucifer gently pried the now limp but euphoric woman from Sam’s embrace and Sam hissed. Lucifer simply hissed back before picking up the woman and carrying her out.

“She tasted so good,” Sam moaned.

“I know,” Michael soothed, helping Sam to his feet and Sam got a good look at his leader. The only indication of Michael’s feeding was a small dollop of blood on his lower lip and the dilation of his eyes. Sam knew he must look like a mess.

He inhaled, then exhaled. It wasn’t necessary, but it did calm him down.

“You look amazing right now, little one,” Michael breathed, kneeling down in front of the youngest member of his coven. “Makes me want to kiss you.”

“Kiss me, Michael,” Sam breathed.

Michael moved in and kissed Sam harshly, lapping at the blood on his face and fangs, rocking into Sam hard. Sam moaned, grabbing fistfuls of the Armani that Michael was wearing and giving it back as good as he received it.

“And this is why I like watching the two of you,” Lucifer breathed.

They broke to look at Lucifer, who’s face was clean but his entire front from his neck to midtorso, shirt included, was covered in blood.

Sam lunged, licking at the blood on Lucifer’s neck while the other vampire laughed.

“So ravenous, aren’t you?” Lucifer groaned, tilting his neck back. “Gonna mark me?”

Sam did exactly that, sinking his fangs into the jugular vein, groaning as Lucifer’s icy taste hit his tongue.

You could feed off of other vampires, but only covenmates or those who aren’t bound to a coven. It’d be disastrous otherwise- you turn feral.

And Sam loved feeding from Michael and Lucifer.

“That’s it, baby, take what you need,” Lucifer groaned, reaching in between them for belt buckles and zippers.

“We’ll take care of you, fledgling,” Michael promised, coming up behind him and scraping Sam’s neck with his teeth. Sam shuddered, moaning as he removed his fangs from Lucifer’s neck, the two holes closing almost instantly.

“May I?” Sam asked breathlessly.

Michael smirked against his skin. “Once we’re done with you,” he whispered.

Sam mewled, gasping loudly as his coven mates took each side of his neck and bit down.

No, there’s no way he could become human again. Not after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
